Flowers blooming in the Desert
10 years have past, the War Hero of the East has returned once again! It was 10 years since Seireitou Kawahiru trained in the deepest recesses of Reiji Maigo to master his new blade's, Hanullim, power. He had been staying with a friend of his in Reiji Maigo's Beta sector, Haruko Kishidan. Seireitou, who returned with his uniform on, walked downstairs from the room he had been sleeping in. "SEEEEEEEEIREEEEEEEEEEEEITOOOOOOOOOOU!!!" yelled out Haruko, charging into Seireitou in the back, making him fall down the stairs with a loud thud. Before trying to get up, Haruko fell onto him, her breasts suffocating him. "GET, OFF!!" he retorted, pushing Haruko off. Haruko winced, "Owie..." "OWIE? I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SAYING OWIE!" comically yelled Seireitou, finally getting up. Haruko giggled, "Come on~ You've been trying to grope me all these years you've stayed here, I just wanted to give you a feel~" she comically suggested. Seireitou's face arose in a blush, though his expression remainded angry. "URUSAI!" he yelled. Shenanigans finally over, the two sat at the table, where they were eating breakfast. "So today you return?" asked Haruko. Seireitou smiled, "Yeah, it'll be nice to see my friends after so long. Especially Ryan." he answered. Haruko leaned back on her chair, chuckling, "I'll miss you, though Seireitou-kun~" she sarcastically remarked. Seireitou's head fell below his shoulders, "Dunno when to quit..." he retorted. Haruko meerly laughed, "So anyways, it's quite strange." she stated. Seireitou gained a curious look, "What is?" Haruko stared at Seireitou with a dead look of seriousness, "Reiji Maigo was cut off from connection with the Seireitei. What's even more strange... is that Garganta won't open to the Soul Society. I just heard word about it this morning... that this occured since 5 years ago." This news startled Seireitou, but he meerly broke out in laughed, "Old Man Byakko must be up to something, hahahaha." he smirked. Haruko chuckled, "I hope you are right... Seireitou..." Once all was set aside, Seireitou prepared for the journey back. "Seireitou, wait." called out Haruko, who ran up to him. "What is it?" he asked, but not before Haruko kissed his cheek, and looked at him with a serious face, "Don't screw up. And stay safe. Alright?" she asked, wordiness was clear in her voice. Seireitou, though surprised, sighed and grinned, "You got it." He used his Kakumyo, and entered the portal, his path set for Soul Society. Not long after, his portal opened as he stepped foot in the Soul Society, smiling, "I'm home." he thought. He ran up the hill, leading to the Seireitei with giddy feelings of happiness and excitement coursing through him. Upon reaching the top... his face turned to utter shock. He looked onto the horizon, a fallen Seireitei in utter darkness. Smoke, presumably from battles, rose to the skies. Shattered blades, clothes, human remains, and even blood were visible in this barren wasteland of death. "What... happened..." was the only thought roaring in his head. Soul Society, under Siege Yushio Miyasaki was kneeling underneath a smoldering tree, "I hate seeing this site....Uncle Ryan...cousin Matthew...why did you leave me so alone." she cursed. Her eyes reflected both pain and murderous intent, "I will not let these invaders get away with this." she said angrily gritting her teeth. Seireitou was flashing through the wasteland, trying to sense for any forms of life. Before long, a familiar sight caught his attention. "Yushio!" he called out, appearing before the Captain of the Gotei 13. Upon seeing him, her eyes immediately filled with tears, and she threw her arms around him sobbing hard in his tunic, "Seireitou...thank God. Thank God you're back!" she shouted in between sobs. Seireitou was still full of confusion as to what happened, but held the young Captain in his arms to calm her down. "Yushio, what happened here?" he asked, staring at her tear-filled eyes. Her eyes overflowed with hot tears, and as they seared their way down her cold cheeks, she told him everything. "They came...we don't know who they are, or where they came from, but they came and attacked. Uncle Ryan and cousin Matthew went to stop them but were killed instantly." After stating this, her sobs becoming so large, her chest heaved, "Then they set flames to our home, and then the Seireitei and they killed most of the officers. Most of the captains have survived, but we only know the whereabouts of two or three." she said in between sobs. He tried to take this all in; he felt like also crying tears when he heard about Ryan and Matt's death, but had to remain strong for Yushio. He held her shoulders tightly, and stared in her face. "Yushio... listen to me. Track those other captains and have them find base in Reiji Maigo. I'll order a lockdown so these invaders cannot find you all. I'll meet back once I figure something out..." he stated, no, ordered of the captain. He gave her the special key which opens the gates to Reiji Maigo. "Yushio... I'm counting on you to be strong, for Ryan and Matt as well. Got it?" he asked tenderly, as if he spoke to her as a younger sister. She nodded her head in silence, as she took the key and wiped her eyes. Then with all her remaining strength, she leaped into the air to gather what captains she could. Seireitou sighed, and then disappeared at top speeds. He tried to make sense of this as best he could. "Ryan... are you really dead..." he thought, closing his eyes. He opened a garganta and raced for the Human world. The storm has began. Yushio is gathering the remaining Captains, and Seireitou is up to something. What will occur in the battle for Soul Society?! Next: Is There a Color Darker Than Black? Seireitou Kawahiru vs Ryan Getsueikirite